MY CAPTAIN PILOT
by kyumin203101
Summary: enjoy your blue sky and flying together with KYUMIN


MY CAPTAIN PILOT

Cast

LEE SUNGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

GS_ONESHOOT_HOT ROMANCE_NOTFORCHILDREN_KYUMIN

GIDAHAE DO JHOWA LETS GO

-0000-

"Kepada penumpang Britania Airlines tujuan inggris diharap memasuki ruang tunggu karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas dalam waktu satu jam lagi, terima kasih".

Begitu terdengar pengumuman oleh resepsionis salah satu maskapai penerbangan di bandara internasional Incheon korea selatan. Semua penumpang yang memiliki tujuan korea-inggris segera langsung masuk ke ruang tunggu. Ketika pesawat sudah dalam keadaan siap, para penumpang dipersilahkan masuk kedalam pesawat dan mencari tempat duduk masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa pramugari dengan badan yang bak model,kaki jenjang, muka cantik dan manis serta gaya rambut dan seragam yang cukup seksi tetapi terkesan sopan dan berkelas berlalu lalang memastikan penumpang pesawat tersebut merasa nyaman.

Menyambut penumpang dan membantu mereka meletakkan barang bawaan di dalam kabin pesawat, mengecheck penumpang menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan menaikkan sandaran kursi tak luput mereka kerjakan sampai salah satu senior pramugari mereka memerintahkan untuk melakukan prosedur keamanan di dalam pesawat.

"selamat siang selamat datang di dalam penerbangan Britania Airlines, terima kasih telah memilih britania airlines sebagai maskapai untuk penerbangan anda. Perkenalkan nama saya lee sungmin selaku senior pramugari dan saat ini anda bisa melihat para pramugari yang lain melakukan prosedur keaman"

"pertama untuk membuat penumpang sekalian aman gunakan sabuk pengaman dengan menarik kait pengamat dan menghubungkannya dengan kunci kaitannya, tarik salah satu pengait apabila anda merasa sabuk pengamat belum terlalu kuat. Pelampung terletak dibawah masing-masing kursi anda. Ambil pelampung pasang kebadan anda dan tiup pada lubang udara yang berada diujung kanan dekat leher setelah itu pelampung akan mengembang, pelampung difasilitasi dengan peluit tiup peluit berwarna biru untuk menarik perhatian orang sekitar apabila terjadi sebuah emergency. Masker oksigen akan keluar secara otomatis apabila keadaan sedang darurat tarik masker dari atas kepala anda dan pasangkan kehidung dan mulut anda lalu kaitkan tali pengait ke belakang kepala anda. Untuk masker oksigen dimohon untuk membantu memasangkan kepada anak dibawah umur dan para lansia terlebih dahulu jika anda duduk diantara mereka. Didalam pesawat terdapat 3 pintu darurat. Yang pertama terletak dibagian depan yang kedua terletak dibagian tengah dan yang ketiga terletak di bagian sayap belakang untuk masing-masing penumpang yang duduk tepat dibagian pintu darurat akan diajarkan untuk mengoperasikannya oleh para awak pesawat"

"mengambil pelampung yang tersedia dalam penerbangan ini akan dikenakan sanksi hukum yang hukumannya maksimal 10 tahun penjara atau denda minimal 100juta. Hari ini cuaca diprediksi cerah dan kita akan lepas landas tepat pada pukul 13.00 waktu KST dan akan sampai di bandara Internasional Heathrow pukul 01.00 tepat waktu inggris. Terima kasih telah memilih Britania Airlines sebagai maskapai andalan anda, semoga perjalanan kita aman dan menyenangkan terima kasih"

Ketika selesai dengan prosedur penerbangannya sungmin dan teman-temannya berjalan kembali memastikan bahwa penumpang berada dalam posisi yang benar. "maaf agashi bisa dinaikkan sandaran kursinya" ujar sungmin

"oh ne"

"terima kasih"

Selang beberapa lama terdengar lagi suara yang berasal dari ruang kokpit pilot, memberi tahu keadaan penerbangan yang akan dilalui.

"selamat siang selamat datang di dalam penerbangan Britania Airline tujuan inggris. Hari ini kita akan terbang di ketinggian 2500 kaki dari permukaan tanah dan cuaca hari ini diprediksi cerah. Saya selaku captain pilot Britania Airlines cho kyuhyun dan co-pilot lee donghae mengucapkan selamat terbang" ujar sang pilot

Akhrinya pesawat tujuan inggris itu lepas landas dari bandara incheon dengan take off yang sangat mulus. Bisa dipastikan sang pilot adalah captain yang sudah memiliki jam terbang yang sangat banyak. Dalam menempuh perjalanan 7 jam ke inggris dan ketika lampu sabuk pengaman sudah dimatikan para pramugari mulai berjalan melihat apakah ada penumpang yang butuh sesuatu.

"hari ini menu makan malam yang tersedia apa hyukie?"tanya sungmin

"Cuma ada bibimbap, bulgogi dan steak tenderlloin min"ujar eunhyuk

"selamat malam jarak tempuh yang dikita lewati cukup jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama, kami awak pesawat menyediakan beberapa makan malam yang sudah tersedia dan para teman-teman saya akan mendatangi anda untuk menanyakan pesanan makan malam kalian, selamat memilih dan terima kasih"

"selamat malam tuan dan nyoya hari ini kami memiliki 3 menu makan malam yaitu bibimbap, bulgogi dan steak tenderloin. Adakah dari ketiga ini yang ingin kalian pesan"ujar eunhyuk

"kami pesan bulgogi 2 dengan air mineral agashi"ujar sang penumpang

"ne dimohon tungu sebentar"ujar eunhyuk

"wookie apakah bulgogi masih ada dalam dapur?"tanya eunhyuk

"masih ada eonni tinggal 3 lagi"balas ryeowook salah satu pramugari didalam penerbangan ini

"bum ah tolong ambilkan air mineral 2"ujar eunhyuk

"ne chakaman"balas kibum

"min ah apa sudah mengantar makan malam untuk captain cho dan captain lee"ujar eunhyuk

"sebentar lagi hyukie lampu autopilot nya belum mati. Captain lee pesan makan apa tadi kepada mu"ujar sungmin

"dia ingin makan bulgogi sebenarnya tetapi karena tau captain cho pasti akan memilih menu bulgogi dia beralih menganti menjadi bibimbap"ujar eunhyuk

Memang di dalam peraturan penerbangan pesawat untuk hidangan makanan pilot dan cho pilot tidak boleh sama. Alasannya adalah karena kalau sesorang meracuni makanan sang pilot atau sang pilot sakit akibat dari makanan yang dimakannya sang co-pilot tidak ikut tertular. Jadi sang co-pilot bisa menggantikan tugas pilot utama menerbangkan pesawat.

Setelah melihat lampu autopilot padam yang berarti pesawat sedang jalan dalam keadaan otomatis, sungmin langsung menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Menata bulgogi dan bibimbap serta jus jeruk dan jus melon. Membuka pintu dan sungmin mendorong troli makanannya kedalam

"selamat malam captain ini aku bawakan makan malam kalian"ujar sungmin

"selamat malam nona lee, cantik sekali hari ini"rayu sang co-pilot

"terima kasih pujiannya captain lee tapi aku masih ingin bekerja dan tak ingin mati di tangan pramugari eunhyuk"canda sungmin

"eunhyuk tak mungkin marah kalau aku menggoda mu kecuali orang yang di serong kananku yang sedang menatapku dengan bengis ini"canda donghae

"jangan buat moodku berantakan hyung, kita sedang kerja"ujar sang pilot

"mana makan malam kami sungmin"ujar kyuhyun

"ah ini dia bulgogi dan jus melon untuk captain cho dan bibimbap serta jus jeruk untuk captain lee. Selamat makan malam"riang sungmin

"kyu aku mau bulgogi mu sedikit boleh?"memelas donghae

"jangan mengada-ngada hae. Berbagi makanan layaknya anak kecil tidak masuk dalam pelatihan menjadi pilot yang sudah kita jalani"ketus kyuhyun

"haish mau makan saja susah"keluh donghae

"kalian sudah makan?"tanya kyuhyun

"yang lain mungkin sudah makan, aku kan harus menunggu captain selesai makan dulu baru boleh keluar"ujar sungmin

"sudah sini berbagi dengan ku"kata kyuhyun

"berbagi makanan antara pramugari dan pilot juga tidak masuk dalam pelatihan pramugari captain cho"canda sungmin

"hahaha rasakan kau kyu"balas donghae

"sudah cepat habiskan makanannya biar sungmin bisa makan malam"

Setelah selesai menuggu kedua captain itu makan sungmin beranjak menuju tempat istirahat para pramugari dan masih melihat eunhyuk makan, mungkin tadi bergilir karena melayani penumpang

"makan eonni nanti kau lapar"ujar wookie

"anio aku minum jus saja. Tidak lapar sekaligus diet lihat seragamku sudah hampir tidak muat"balas sungmin

"aigoo gemuk darimananya kalau memang badan mu padat ya padat saja minnie bukan gemuk. Cepat makan nanti anemia mu kambuh"ujar eunhyuk

"anio kalian saja yang makan ne dongsaengdeul"senyum sungmin

"biarkan saja nanti kalau ketahuan paling dimarahi sama kekasihnya"ujar kibum

"ne lalu mengadu pada kita"ujar eunhyuk

"yak kenapa berkomplot memojokkanku, eunhyuk cepat makan dan kalian berdua liat penumpang apakah sudah nyaman?"kesal sungmin yang dibalas kekehan oleh rekan-rekannya

Tak terasa hampir menempuh waktu 7jam lebih mereka akhirnya akan mendarat di bandara internasional Heathrow

"selamat malam sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di bandara internasional waktu menunjukan pukul 00.55 waktu inggris. Di mohon periksa kembali barang bawaan anda jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan dan terima kasih telah memilih britania airlines sebagai maskapai anda selamat berlibur semoga kita berjumpa di lain penerbangan terima kasih"ujar sungmin

"dalam waktu 5 menit lagi kita akan mendarat di bandara internasional Heathrow waktu menunjukan pukul 00.55 waktu bagian inggris. Terima kasih telah memilih Britania Airlines saya cho kyuhyun selaku pilot dan awak kabin lainnya mengucapkan selamat jalan"ujar kyuhyun

Landing pesawat itu pun dilakukan dengan sangat mulus tidak terjadi guncangan dan semua penumpang merasa lega karena bisa sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Mulai mengambil barang dan berjalan keluar pesawat untuk mencapai bandara

"terima kasih dan sampai jumpa kembali" ramah sungmin kepada semua penumpang yang hendak turun. Setelah pesawat kosong sang pilot dan co-pilot keluar dari kokpit penerbangan dan mengahampiri para pramugarinya.

"sudah siap semua, barang kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi?"tanya donghae

"sudah captain lee koper kita juga sudah ada dibawah"balas eunhyuk

"akhirnya bisa sekalian liburan di inggris, wookie bummie muka kalian kenapa cemberut eoh?"ujar donghae

"anio captain hanya lelah saja"ujar wookie

"bilang saja sedih karena tidak ikut kekasih kalian terbang"ujar kyuhyun

"yak mana ada" jawab wookbum serempak

"sudah-sudah ayo turun dan istirahat di hotel"ujar sungmin

Semua mata memandang kearah pilot, co-pilot dan pramugarinya kalau sudah jalan di dalam bandara menuju ke tempat istirahat mereka. Semua orang melihat dengat tatapan kagum,memuja dan iri. Iri bisa jadi pilot, iri ingin jadi pramugari atau bahkan ada yang bermimpi menjadi kekasih pilot dan pramugari itu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 30 menit dari bandara mereka sampai di salah satu hotel yang memang sudah disediakan oleh perusahaan mereka menginap untuk beristirahat dan libur selama 2 hari. Karena jadwal penerbangan mereka kembali ke korea 2 hari lagi.

Sang captain cho terlihat sedanng membuka baju kebangganya di salah satu kamar hotel. Terlihat begitu lelah setelah melakukan penerbangan beda benua.

"bisa kyu dari tadi sepertinya susah sekali membuka kancing jas mu"ujar sungmin

"kancing yang satu ini menyebalkan sekali sepertinya, sudah kubuka dari tadi tetapi tidak bisa juga"balas kyuhyun

"aigoo mana sini ku lihat"balas sungmin lagi. Sungmin yang masih baru saja membuka resleting belakang seragamnya melihat kyuhyun yang kesusahan mebuka jas pilotnya akhirnya menawarkan bantuan. Mungkin kalian heran mengapa mereka satu kamar? Yap tidak lain mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka dekat ketika sama-sama kuliah dibidang penerbangan dan masuk ke dalam maskapai paling bergengsi di eropa, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mendapatkan gelar captain senior yang berarti boleh memilih dan memiliki satu pramugari pribadi yang harus ikut kemana pun jadwal jam terbangnya.

Kyuhyun langsung memilih sungmin saat itu juga dan karena selalu bersama-sama akhirnya cinta itu tumbuh dan juga menjadi kan sungmin salah satu pramugari senior karena memiliki jam terbang paling banyak.

"cha selesai tinggal buka kemeja dan celanamu di kamar mandi. Sana mandi atau berendam sudah ku siapkan air panasnya tadi"ujar sungmin

"tidak berendam atau mandi bersama?"mesum kyuhyun

"no way. Mandi duluan aku mau menyusun baju kita dan seragam kita untuk pulang, membersihkan make up dan akhhkkk yak kyu"kesal sungmin karena kyuhyun baru saja menarik mulutnya

"cerewet sekali sih, kalau tidak mau yasudah kenapa mengomel"balas kyuhyun sambil berjalan

"dasar cho idiot" marah sungmin. Sungmin melepas seragamnya dan mengantinya dengan bathrobe. Mulai membongkar isi kopernya dan kyuhyun untuk menggantung seragam kerja mereka untuk pulang. Memasukkan pakaian baru ke lemari dan melipat seragam mereka tadi. Setelah selesai sungmin melepas sanggulan rambutnya dan menghapus make upnya ketika kyuhyun datang menghampiri sungmin di meja rias

"akhh kyu jangan nakal, aku sedang sibuk"kesal sungmin karena kyuhyun mulai menjamah lehernya

"aku minta jatahkku min"

"sabar dulu kenapa sih? Biarkan aku mebersihkan make up ku dan mandi"

"'sudah kubilang kau tak perlu make up kalau sedang bekerja dan kenapa harus mandi kalau nantinya keringatan"kekeh kyuhyun

"aku pramugari kyu make up juga penting sebagai penunjang penampilan dan akhkk kyuhyun! Jangan diremas"kesal sungmin lagi

"hehehe dada mu memanggilku sayang aku tak tahan"

"minggir semakin lama kau memnggangguku semakin lama juga jatahmu sampai kyu"

"oke aku menyerah. Cepat mandi aku sudah tak tahan"

"hem"

Akhirnya sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Mencukur bulu-bulu yang mengganggu dibadannya. Setelah selesai sungmin mengoleskan lotion keseluruh tubuhnya agar terlihat licin dan lembab salah satu cara menggoda kyuhyun. Setelah selesai sungmin keluar kamar mandi tanpa busana membuat kyuhyun terdiam sambil tersenyum mesum di atas tempat tidur

BRUKK. Terdengar suara badan yang di jatuhkan diatas tempat tidur, sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang terlentang di atas kasus duduk mengangkang di atas perut kyuhyun

"selamat makan captain"ujar sungmin dengan desahannya yang langsung disambut kyuhyun dengan memakan bibir sungmin dengan rakus. Suara saliva mereka beradu, saling melumat dan memakan bibir satu sama lain. Sungmin memakan bibir tas kyuhyun begitu juga kyuhyun memakan bibir bawah sungmin sampai kedua bibir itu bengkak.

Puas denngan bibir sungmin, kyuhyun turun mejelajahi leher sungmin dan membuat kissmark

"jangan banyak-banyak captain nanti penumpang ku bisa menatap ku aneh"

"apa guna scraft sayang, bercinta tapi tak meninggalkan bekas sama saja dengan bohong" kyuhyun terus menghisap leher sungmin sambil meremas dada dan bokong sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan

"akhkk kyuuu pelan-pelan perih" keluh sungmin karena kyuhyun menghisap dadanya terlampau kuat. Seperti bayi yang harus akan asi. Kyuhyun meminadahkan jelajahannya turun ke pusat sungmin

"ahahahaha geli changi"ketawa sungmin geli merasakan lidah kyuhyun bermain dipusaranya

"haha geli eoh? Ingin lagi"ujar kyuhyun

"ani ani aku bisa pipis nanti"canda sungmin. Kyuhyun turun kebagian bahan pada tubuh sungmin mencium setiap jengkal lekukan kaki sungmin. Dimulai dari jari-jari kaki naik ke betis dan memberi beberapa kissmark di paha dalam sungmin sampai lidah kyuhyun menemukan sarangnya

"ya tuhan akhhh aahh"desar sungmin karena lidah kyuhyun bermain di klitorisnya menjilat,mengecap inti klit sungmin dan juga tak lupt mengigit kecil klit merah sungmin

"ahh ahh kyu omo omo ahhkkhaaaaa" akhirnya sungmin mengeluarkan cairan nya

"pil mu masih kau minum kan min?"tanya kyuhyun setelah selesai menghisap inti sari sungmin

"ne kyu"jawab sungmin. Memang mereka melakukan hubungan badan didasari cinta tetapi keduanya sepakat untuk menunda pernikahan dan anak. Mereka masih ingin fokus mengejar cita-cita mereka. Kyuhyun masih belum puas dengan jabatan captain yang dimilikinya begitu juga dengan sungmin. Jadinya mereka menggunakan pil anti kehamilan daripada menggunakan kondom

"aku langsung masuk min, tahan sebentar ne"

""ooh kyuu sakit"

"tahan baru setengah sayang lagian kenapa selalu sempit padalahan selalu kubobol''. Dan detik berikutnya kyuhyun mendorong juniornya agar masuk sempurna ke vagina sungmin dan menghasilkan teriakan dan cakaran di punggungnya

"kyuuuu''. Sungmin masih mengatur napas dan kyuhyun menciumi pipi tembab sungmin dengan lembut. Ketika kyuhyun merasa sungmin suda rileks dia mulai mengerakkan juniornya dalam tempo yang masih lama

"kyu jangan pelan-pel an ah. Kalau begini niih akkuu bisa a keluar sekarang''

"ini nik maat min biaarkan dul uu. Milik mu ini luar biasa bagaimana kau bisa menjaganya tetap ketat eoh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mulai menaikan tempo gerakannya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun dan bisa kupastikan ini akan selalu ketat sampai kapan pun agar kau tidak lari ke wanita lain. Aishh kyu uuu ahhh naik sedikit"ujar sungmin

"begini sayang?sudah pas kah. Min ahh ahh jangan banyak bergerak milikku serasa kau puntir"

"ne kyu ahhhh there captain oh my god kau terbaik sayang"

"kyuu aku mau ke luaar sayang aahh "

"jangan dulu min akuu beluum sampai tunggu sebentar''

"chagi ahh sayaang aah jangaaan di ketatkaan lagi ah ini ohh minn"

"kyuuuu aku sudah di ujung aahh kyuuuu"

"min ahhh sayangaa aahhh". akhirnya mereka sampai juga mencapai puncak dan melepaskan cairan cintanya. Setelah itu kyuhyun ambruk dan menimpah badan sungmin.

"bagaimana stamina mu begitu kuat? Terbang membawa pesawat ke tempat yang jauh, bukan tidur malah selalu menghabisi ku" tanya sungmin sambil mengelus kepala kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di dadanya

"melihat tubuh polosmu adalah energi bagi tubuhku"

"aigoo selalu mesum, cha sudah minggir ayo lekas tidur besok aku mau jalan-jalan"

"ne sayang"

"min"

"hem, kenapa lagi kyu?"

"saranghae" ujar kyuhyun seriius menatap mata sungmin

"nado saranghae" balas sungmin mencium bibir kyuhyun

END


End file.
